The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image display device and a three-dimensional image display method and program for displaying a three-dimensional image enabling depth perception and produced from a plurality of images acquired by imaging a subject from different viewpoints.
Conventionally, a sense of depth is produced using a parallax caused by displaying a plurality of images having different lines of sight. Examples of methods for producing a sense of depth include a method (1) applying linear polarization to the left eye image and the right eye image in directions crossing each other at right angles and using polarized glasses, a method (2) whereby the left eye image and the right eye image are displayed alternately and viewed with glasses equipped with liquid crystal shutters synchronized with the display means, and a method (3) using red and blue light that are superposed on the left eye image and the right eye image, respectively, and glasses having red and blue color filters on the left and the right piece of glass.
Another method of producing a sense of depth to the naked eye is one whereby, for example, an image is cut into a plurality of strips and arranged alternately for the left and the right eye to view their respective images using a parallax barrier or a lenticular lens to enable depth perception.
As related to the present invention may be cited prior art literature JP 2009-239389 A and JP 2008-5203 A.
JP 2009-239389 A describes displaying a three-dimensional image in such a manner as to lessen a feeling of fatigue felt by the viewer in a case where a subject is imaged from different viewpoints to produce a plurality of images, from which those enabling depth perception are displayed, wherein complementary images having a smaller parallax than the parallax between the plurality of images are produced to gradually change the parallax of the three-dimensional images.
To solve a problem that the viewer is fatigued by a frequent change between a 2D and a 3D image, JP 2008-5203 A describes a display method wherein a 2D image is converted into a new 3D image or a 3D image is converted into a new 2D image, and these converted images are used when a change is made between 2D and 3D images to allow the change to take place gradually.